If Things Don't Work Out, Blame The Time Turner
by she-who-can't-be-named-online
Summary: Golden Trio and Ginny use a faulty Time Turner to stop Voldemort gaining power. The Time Turner breaks and they end up in the marauders era. Time Travel Fanfic.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's creations.

**Chapter One: Introductions **

Harry Potter had taken the shard of Sirius' mirror out of the maul skin pouch, which Hagrid had given him for his birthday. Though there would be no one watching him now as Aberforth had died fighting, he found it oddly comforting, holding something that had once belonged to his father and god father. Harry sighed. He looked around the 7th year dormitory which he had been sleeping in since the end of the war. Now with the funerals over he would be returning to the burrow for the summer. Wether he would return to Hogwarts after the summer he wasn't sure. Dumbledore had recommended the he finish his education with Ron and Hermione. Harry wasn't sure; could he really stand another year with everyone staring at him, muttering behind his back? Now that he had defeated Voldemort the attention would be much worse. Now his life would be filled with people who looked up to him and then others, like the relatives of death eaters, who hated him with fiery passion. Harry couldn't get it right; he just wanted to be normal... He'd give up on that idea ages ago. Harry sighed again then rubbed his scar. Returning for another year wouldn't be so bad would it? He replaced the mirror then walked out of the dormitory, letting the door slam shut behind him.

The trio had taken to spending most of their time sitting by the black lake. Harry was sitting in silence, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach. Ron and Hermione were muttering to each other and shooting anxious glances at harry. Harry wished they wouldn't. With most of the wizarding population doing this around him the last thing he needed was for his best friends to start. Harry staring out across the black lake at where Dumbledore's tomb had now been restored, did not notice Ginny join them.

'Guys, it's time to go.' Harry looked up startled, 'I'm just gunna say good by to Luna then were to meet McGonagall to be flood to the burrow.'

'Thanks Gin,' Ron replied. Hermione was looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny. Ginny offered Harry a smile which he replied with a small one of his own. Hermione sighed, why wouldn't Ginny and Harry just get over the fact that Harry could have been killed without saying good bye? Then they could move on and everyone would be happy. She smiled at how childish her words were. There were so many things to be happy for, but for the moment everyone was still mourning the loss of family members and friends. Ron shot Hermione a questioning look as her watch the emotions play across her face.

Alright lets go,' Hermione said before Ron could ask Hermione what she was thinking. Harry nodded and climbed to his feet. He was worried about returning to the burrow, guilty about Fred's death, he didn't believe he disserved to be accepted into their home. He would have stayed sitting by the lake instead of facing his second home and family, but Ron and Hermione wouldn't here a word of it. Harry took one last look at the black lake and Dumbledore's tomb, before walking back up to the castle.


	2. Back to the Burrow

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling created the puppets; I'm just pulling the strings.**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

* * *

Chapter two: Back to the Burrow

Harry stumbled out of the fire place, his visible skin carpeted in soot. He smiled, drinking in the familiar scenery, Mrs Weasley's clock (all hands were still pointing to _mortal peril_), the mismatching furniture, the mirror on the mantel piece, who found great pleasure in insulting Harry's disheveled hair and next to this, Harry noted sadly, was an old, battered radio playing one of Celestina Warbeck's songs. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as two redheads crashed into him. He yelped in surprise and fumbled for his wand.

Mrs Weasley had thrown herself at Harry for a hug, where as Ron, had probably been thrown from the fireplace onto Harry. Yes, from the looks of it, Ron had not had the best of floo rides, he was covered in soot (if not more than Harry) and supporting a slightly punch-drunk expression.

'Harry dear! How are you?' Mrs Weasley, who had recovered first, was on her feet and offering Harry a hand. He took it gratefully, whilst extracting himself from Ron's long limbs. 'Are you sure you're okay, you look a bit peaky,' she fused. Ron, who was being disregarded by his mother, used the table edge to lift himself from where the three had been lying in a flustered heap. Mrs Weasley's hat was still lopsided.

Deciding it better not to point out this fact, Harry answered Mrs Weasley's question. 'I – err – I'm fine Mrs Weasley.' Harry ignored the same uneasy feeling he had experienced by the black lake and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Mrs Weasley didn't look completely satisfied but let the matter drop. She finally acknowledged Ron, ('Oh Ronald') and began to attack the soot on his face. 'Your brothers never managed to get this filthy,' she tutted, once again reminding Harry of a mother hen.

'Harry has just as much on him!' Ron protested indignantly, supporting a very red, but never the less clean right cheek.

'Yes Ronald,' Mrs Weasley sighed, exasperated, 'But Harry has used the floo network a lot less than you,' shooting Harry a fond glance over her shoulder. Harry just shrugged at Ron to say _'just agree with her mate'_, when Ron opened his mouth to protest again.

At that moment Hermione toppled out of the fire place into Ron's arms. They both staggered backwards.

'Oh, Hello Hermione,' Hermione was now extracting herself from Ron; the latter's face and ears glowing red. As Mrs Weasley took Hermione in for a hug, Harry noticed that Hermione to, was rather pink. Harry wondered whether Mrs Weasley new about Ron and Hermione being a couple. Though knowing Ron it had probably 'slipped his mind'.

Ginny followed suit, falling onto the hard stone surrounding the fireplace. Her eyes fell longingly on Ron and Hermione, then realizing no one would catch her, or now, be there to help her up, she clambered to her feet, huffed and stormed upstairs. Harry's eyes trailed her retreating figure, before she disappeared into her room, slamming the door. Harry looked at Hermione confused; the latter just rolled her eyes at Harry's tactlessness. Mrs Weasley, seeming oblivious to the happenings of the last few minuets, turned to Hermione.

'Hermione you don't mind sharing a room with Ginny do you?' Hermione shook her head. 'Good, then that leaves Harry and Ron together, Percy can have his old room and Charlie can sleep with George.' Guilt clenched Harry's stomach at the work he was causing for Mrs Weasley by staying with them, especially as Fred should be sleeping where Charlie was. 'There, now everyone will be comfortable. Oh, and Harry dear, can you tell Ginny on the way up, that dinner will be in an hour.' Harry nodded and followed Ron upstairs to the first landing. Ron continued on, leaving a slightly apprehensive Harry, to knock on Ginny's door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, I could do with some advice as this is my first Fanfic.**

**Thanks again,**

**She-who-can't-be-named**


End file.
